


doll parts

by bellalbells



Series: hole [1]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, F/F, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalbells/pseuds/bellalbells
Summary: Needy got in the van.





	doll parts

Needy got in the van. Jennifer didn't move, just sat on the rank carpet and stared ahead at nothing. Needy slipped her hand into Jennifer's and let herself pretend for just a moment. The van was going somewhere nice and safe. The van wasn't full of books about the occult and sacrifice. The van wasn't a trap. 

She knew it was stupid to get in the van, was borderline suicidal. Jennifer's face was slack in shock, and nothing was making sense. The bar was on fire. People were burning. She had seen it, could still smell it. Needy felt a little sick for leaving when people were still inside. Still burning. But there was no reality where Needy was going to let a bunch of greasy losers kidnap her drunk best friend. There was also no reality where Needy was going to be able to stop them. Her brilliant solution? Get kidnapped together. 

The van hit a pothole and Jennifer startled, her hand tightening around Needy's. The driver swore, and muttered something about shitty Minnesotan roadwork.

"It's the weather," Jennifer said blankly. The band just stared at her. So did Needy, actually. "Water gets into the asphalt and then when it freezes, it expands. Water expands when it freezes. Like when you make ice cubes, you know?" 

Needy felt like she might cry if Jennifer kept babbling. Jennifer had always rambled when she was scared, but it hadn't happened since they were kids. Jennifer was supposed to be the bad bitch now, not trapped and scared in the back of a van with a bunch of skinny indie pricks.

"What the fuck does that have to do with shitty roads?" asked one of the guys. Needy thought maybe he was the drummer. Jennifer started shaking. 

"Potholes," Jennifer said, her voice high and wavering. "The water expands and cracks the asphalt. It gets deeper and the cracks get bigger and stuff starts to erode. Then it collapses in on itself and it's a pothole." There was a long silence in the van, just the sound of the road. The drummer started to laugh. 

"Holy shit, Nikolai. You were totally right, no way this chick isn't a virgin." he said with a snort. The lead singer just smirked in response. Jennifer was shaking harder, now, and crying. Needy felt anger curling deep in her gut. 

"What are you going to do to us?" Needy could barely understand Jennifer through the tears. Jennifer had never been a pretty crier, Needy thought distantly. Her face puffed up and turned red and snot got everywhere. 

"We're going to sacrifice you to the Beast," Nikolai said with a wide grin, "and He will give us success. We'll probably drop your little blondie friend here on the side of the road somewhere. It's not like anyone will believe her, and we don't need a spare. Or maybe we'll bring her with and leave her with the body. Let her try to explain away being found with your corpse."

"But why?" Needy somehow found herself asking as she was imagining Jennifer dead and Needy alone. It made something inside her twist painfully. 

"Do you know how hard it is to be a successful indie band?" Nikolai said, a whine creeping into his voice. "Especially up here in Minnesota, Land of 10,000 Indie Bands. This is faster. One dead virgin, and we're home free!" Needy's mind ground to a halt. Virgin. They needed a virgin. She glanced at Jennifer, who was still crying loudly. She could do this. There was no way both of them were getting out of this alive, and Needy needed to be the strong one this time. 

"You guys are out of luck," Needy said with a snort. "Jennifer hasn't been a virgin for a long time. Guess you're lucky you have that spare after all." Needy wasn't a virgin either, but they didn't need to know that. Jennifer jerked her hand away from Needy's and turned to glare at her. Needy was so relieved to see even a ghost of Jennifer's normal bitchy self that she almost didn't care that she was about to die. 

...

They locked Jennifer in the back of the van while they killed Needy. Jennifer didn't take much notice, still stuck in the same state of muddy unreality that she had fallen into when the bar was burning. She could feel a vague sense of horrible frustration at her inability to do anything besides cry, but the rest of her kept seeing that man flailing his limbs and screaming in pain as he burned alive. She could still hear the screaming from the van. She wished she didn't have to listen to the screaming. 

When it finally did stop, her thoughts stilled. It was too quiet, she thought, a slow wave of dread rising over her. 

Jennifer blinked, and the van door was open. The drummer was there. He dragged her out of the van, and shoved her in front of him until she stumbled through the trees. Her awareness was skipping like a scratched disc. And then she saw Needy, and she was screaming. She screamed as the band left, and then she was on the ground babbling her denial into Needy's hair. She held her body close and felt the blood, still warm, soak into her clothes. Jennifer was rocking slightly, clutching at Needy and refusing to look closer at what they had done to her. 

Jennifer had never considered that Needy would ever be gone. It felt like she had been cleaved in two. Dimly, she registered that she should get help. Needy was dead. Needy was _dead_.

Needy's body was twitching in her arms. It pulled in a rasping, ugly breath, and then another. Jennifer flinched violently as it coughed wetly, letting it fall back onto the dirt. She watched numbly as it curled into itself and moaned. The gory mess of its stomach seemed to knit itself back together as the body twitched and jerked uncontrollably. It looked painful, Jennifer observed calmly. Rather than feeling slow and muddled, Jennifer now felt as though she was seeing everything perfectly clearly from a great distance. It was easier to pretend it was someone else watching their dead best friend's body shudder back to life. 

When Needy launched herself at Jennifer and pinned her to the ground, too-sharp teeth digging into her shoulder, Jennifer just laughed. It was so loud and jarring compared to the gentle background noise of the waterfall that Needy stopped and pulled back. Jennifer lifted a hand and rested it on Needy's cheek. Needy tilted her head into the touch, eyes closing briefly. 

"Jennifer," Needy managed. Jennifer felt herself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is done for now, unless someone is interested in me continuing it


End file.
